Флот Альянса
|dissolved= |restored= |hidec= |commander=Адмирал Акбар |officers= |crew= |hideu=1 |flagship= |capital= |starfighters= |ground= |hideh= |campaigns=Галактическая гражданская война |battles= |hideo= |era= |affiliation=Альянс повстанцев}} Флотом Альянса, который также называли Флотом Повстанцев, были различные звездолёты, под совместным управлением сил Альянса Повстанцев в борьбе против Галактической Империи. Большинство кораблей, составляющих флот значительно уступали Имперскому флоту не только в количестве, но и в их типовых особенностях, так как многие из них были спроектированы не для ведения военных действий. Однако кораблям Альянса успешно удавалось срывать военные операции Империи. После Битвы при Эндоре и создания Новой Республики, флот повстанцев был переименован во Флот обороны Новой Республики История До Битвы при Явине Флот Альянса повстанцев изначально был довольно небольшим и состоял из малых и средних крейсеров, переоборудованных грузовых кораблей и устаревших звёздных истребителей. Ресурсным материалом для постройки большинства кораблей Альянса служили обломки бывшего флота Конфедерации независимых систем. С точки зрения организованности, флот был рассеян и подчинялся разным командным структурам. Все корабли Альянса до Битвы при Явине принадлежали и управлялись представителями рас-создателей, такими как Кореллианцы, Салластанцы и др. Эти отдельные подразделения координировались, как во время Битвы за Илезию, но в целом космические силы Альянса не были должным образом организованы и оборудованы, чтобы нормально противостоять имперскому флоту. Реорганизация После того как Гражданская Война перешла в формат затяжной, ряды флота Альянса начали пополняться, так как на сторону Повстанцев переходили не только недовольные установившимся режимом деспотии имперцы, но о поддержке Альянса заявляли целые планеты. Вступившие в Альянс Мон-каламари привнесли во флот свои Звёздные крейсера, обеспечив необходимую огневую мощь, чтобы противостоять кораблям Империи. Лидер Альянса Мон Мотма осознала необходимость реорганизации флота и создание единой и организованной армады, во главе которой в ранге адмирала был назначен Мон-каламари Джиал Акбар. В звании адмирала Акбар был утверждён в качестве Верховного главнокомандующего флотом Альянса. От Явина до Хота Значительная часть флота повстанцев попала в засаду, устроенную превосходящими силами Имперского флота под руководством Дарт Вейдера, через 9 месяцев после Битвы при Явине. Вейдер надеялся быстро завершить Гражданскую войну в одном решающем сражении. Некоторые транспортные корабли, а также часть крупных кораблей были уничтожены, но звёздным истребителям, под командованием Веджа Антилесса, лидера «Разбойной Эскадрильи», удалось сдерживать силы имперцев достаточно долго, чтобы позволить флоту повстанцев отступить в гиперпространство. От Хота до Эндора Чтобы сохранить местоположение базы повстанцев втайне от Дарт Вейдера флоту Альянса было приказано покинуть Хот и рассредоточиться по Галактике, задолго до эвакуации, хотя некоторые обособленные отряды и подразделения оказывали впоследствии не только помощь в эвакуации транспортных кораблей, но и провели ряд диверсионных миссий. Это было результатом тактической доктрины, согласно которой флот и высшее командование Альянса действовали отдельно. Связано всё с тем, что Альянс мог бы выдержать потерю или флота или высшего командования, но никак не обеих управляющих структур. После поражения в Битве при Хоте, высшее командование Альянса и часть флота повстанцев перегруппировалось на секретной «точке встречи» за пределами края Галактики. После того как Альянс расположился в системе Арбра, флот смог укрыться в короне солнца системы. На протяжении почти следующего года флот повстанцев оставался скрыт от Империи, отстраивался и готовился к неизбежному конфликту против всего имперского флота. Этот конфликт будет проходить на орбите лесистого спутника Эндора. thumb|right|Флот Альянса перед [[Битва при Эндоре|Битвой при Эндоре|232x232px]] Битва при Эндоре После обнаружения местоположения Звезды Смерти II большая часть флота собралась на орбите Салласта. Следуя решению, принятому на флагмане «Дом Один», силы флота Альянса были направлены к орбите планеты Эндор для уничтожения Звезды Смерти II. В Битве при Эндоре многочисленный флот звёздных разрушителей Империи поддерживал звёздный суперразрушитель «Палач», более известный как флагман Дарта Вейдера. Флот Альянса победил на Эндоре прежде всего потому, что успех императорского флота напрямую зависел от боевой медитации Императора Палпатина, и организованность и решительность имперских офицеров исчезла вместе с его гибелью. По результатам Битвы при Эндоре флот Альянса потерял пятую часть своих кораблей, но был в состоянии восстановиться, поскольку больше и больше миров стало присоединяться к Альянсу, узнав о смерти Палпатина. Вскоре после этого он был реорганизован в флот обороны Новой Республики. Флот Известные флоты Секторные группы Региональное, сверхсекторное и стратегическое командование Пехотные отряды Дивизии и отделы Классы крупных кораблей Космические станции и супероружие Линейные корабли и дредноуты Линейные крейсеры Звёздные разрушители Разрушители и крейсеры *Лёгкий крейсер типа «Каррак» *Тяжёлый крейсер типа «Бесстрашный» *Тяжёлый крейсер типа «Дредноут» *Звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский I»(украденный или захваченный) *Звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский II»(украденный или захваченный) *Крейсер типа «Освободитель» *Лёгкий крейсер MC40a *Звёздный крейсер MC80 типа «Свобода» *Звёздный крейсер MC80a *Крейсер-балкер типа «Нейтронная звезда» *Авианесущий разрушитель типа «Провидение» (модифицированный) *Лёгкий разрушитель типа «Бунтарь» *Средний крейсер типа «Удар» *Звёздный разрушитель типа «Венатор» Авианосцы и ударные корабли *Ударный крейсер типа «Аккламатор I» *Эскортный авианесущий крейсер типа «Огонь Квазара» *Ударный крейсер типа «Спираль» *Звёздный разрушитель типа «Венатор» thumb|[[Эскортный фрегат EF76 «Небулон-Б» в сопровождении Фрегата типа «Перехватчик»|302x302px]] Фрегаты *Ударный фрегат мод. I *Ударный фрегат мод. II *Фрегат CC-9600 *Фрегат CC-7700 **Фрегат DP20 *Эскортный фрегат EF76 «Небулон-Б» *Фрегат типа «Перехватчик» *Фрегат типа «Улан» *Лёгкий эскортный фрегат типа «Манск» *Фрегат MC30c *Фрегат типа «Щедрый» *Фрегат «Небулон-Б2» *Фрегат «Зебулон-Б» Корветы и канонерки *Альдераанская канонерка *Корвет CR92a типа «Убийца» *Бестинианский скайхоппер *Канонерка типа «Браха'ток» *Блокадный прорыватель Чедаки *Крейсер типа «Консульский» *Корвет CR70 *Корвет CR90 *Корвет типа «IPV-1» *Лёгкий корвет (атмосферный крейсер) *Кессельская лодка *Корвет типа «Мародер» *Канонерка X4 Звёздные истребители *Звёздный истребитель «V-wing» *Агрессивный истребитель-разведчик-170 *Звёздный истребитель «Белбуллаб-22» *Звёздный истребитель A/SF-01 «B-wing» *Звёздный истребитель BTL «Y-wing» *Ударный истребитель-бомбардировщик дальнего действия BTS-A2 *Патрульный истребитель «Абордажная сабля-9» *Эскортный звёздный истребитель «E-wing» *Бомбардировщик H-60 «Буря» *Звёздный истребитель типа М *Звёздный истребитель N-1 *Ударный истребитель «Рихксайрк» *Перехватчик R-22 «Остриё» *R-41 «Звёздный гонщик» *Перехватчик RZ-1 «A-wing» *Звёздный истребитель T-65 «X-wing» *Z-95 «Охотник за головами» *Перехватчик «T-wing» *истребители Серии TIE Появления *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''Star Wars: Empire 22: Alone Together'' *''Star Wars: Empire: A Little Piece of Home'' *''Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars: Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Star Wars: Empire 35: A Model Officer'' *''Star Wars: Empire: The Wrong Side of the War'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 6: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Small Victories'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Vector'' *''Star Wars 1: In the Shadow of Yavin, Part 1'' *''Gambler's World'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''Star Wars: X-wing vs. TIE Fighter'' *''A Valentine Story'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars 45: Death Probe'' *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Star Wars 86: The Alderaan Factor'' *''Star Wars 55: Plif!'' *''Star Wars 58: Sundown!'' *''Star Wars 59: Bazarre'' *''Star Wars 65: Golrath Never Forgets'' *''Star Wars: X-wing Alliance'' * * *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Galoob minicomic *''Star Wars 78: Hoth Stuff!'' *''Star Wars 80: Ellie'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novel *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novel *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars 98: Supply and Demand'' * }} Категория:Боевые подразделения Альянса повстанцев Категория:Флоты Альянса повстанцев